


A Night in La Casa del Sol

by EchoGhost



Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A Night in La Casa del Sol series, Amity Park is haunted and has been for a long time, Español | Spanish, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Haunted Amity Park, Urban Legends, casual B&E, ghost speak, tfw the hero is the damsel, very lite Spanish speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: La Casa del Sol is an abandoned Bed and Breakfast on the North end of town, which like any good dilapidated building, has the reputation of being haunted.Paulina may act like an airhead, but she can still put two and two together. If her favorite ghost only comes out of hiding when there's another ghost around, she sure hopes her Abuela was right about the place.Danny is fist clueless, and then just confused, but mostly wants to make sure Paulina doesn't get hurt. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Another sleepless night?
Series: Phanniemay & Dannymay Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Solar

**Author's Note:**

> The first three chapters were originally done during the 2019 Phanniemay, I used prompts Solar, Confined, and Memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulina asks Danny if the rumors about the old abandoned La Casa del Sol are true. Danny has no idea why she wants to know.

"Hey, Danny, do you know anything about La Casa del Sol?" Paulina asked as they walked out of English class.

Not being very fluent in Spanish, and running on about four and half hours of sleep, he smartly said, "The what now?"

She rolled her eyes, "La Casa del Sol, it's this abandoned bed and breakfast on the north side of town, you know near that creepy hospital."

"Oh, that place. What about it?"

"Do you know if it's really haunted? I heard from my Abuela that it was, but I figured I'd ask you to be sure."

"Why would I know?"

"Your parents are ghost hunters, and your dad never shuts up about it."

"Oh right," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, thinking for a second she knew his secret. "Yeah, they camped there for a weekend or something before they got the portal to work. They didn't catch anything then." He paused, thinking that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't. 

"Yeah, but that was before Phantom, right?"

He nodded, starting to get curious as to why she wanted to know any of this.

"Okay, gracias." Then she ran off to catch up with Star.

Entirely clueless as to what that was about, he shrugged it off.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After confiding in his friends about his odd run-in with Paulina, Danny finds himself with plans of a midnight rendezvous with said Latina.

“So I meant to ask you earlier, but what did Paulina want to talk to you about?” Tucker asked before dumping the rest of his bag of Fritos in his mouth.

“Oh that, yeah she was just asking if someplace in town was haunted. Not sure why though.”

“You know where this place is?” Sam asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, why?”

“Then I guess I know what we’ll be doing tonight.”

“I’m not following.”

“Are you really that clueless?”

“Yeah dude, it’s pretty obvious.”

Danny looked between his two friends completely lost.

“She’s going to put herself in a damsel in distress situation so her favorite ghost boy can come to rescue her.”

“You really think she’d go through all that trouble just to see Phantom?”

“I’m actually surprised it took her this long to think of it,” Tucker added.

“Should I ask her about it?”

“You want to just walk up to the most popular girl in school and ask if she’s going to be breaking curfew to commit B&E all to see her ghost crush?”

“Yes?” Danny shrugged hoping he could think of a more polite way to ask her.

“You know what, go ahead. I could use a good laugh today.”

“Sam!”

“No, no, it’ll be fine. Oh look she’s by herself, better be quick.” Sam urged him off and Danny couldn’t tell if it was to be helpful or if she actually expected him to fail.

Danny made his way over to the trash cans and caught Paulina just as she was turning around to head back to her table. “Hey, I was just wondering if you were asking about that potentially haunted place because you wanted to go there. Because if you were maybe you could use some back up because I’d hate to hear that you got hurt while you were exploring or worse couldn’t even get in. I could help with that, the getting in thing and making sure you didn’t get hurt and I could even borrow some of my parent's ghost hunting gear in case we run into anything.” Danny took a breath after that long-winded ramble then added, “That is, only if you want me too, of course.”

She was quiet for a moment until she finally agreed. “Alright, meet me there at exactly midnight. Do not make me wait. And don't tell anyone. Got it?” she poked his chest for emphasis.

He nodded quickly until she turned on her heel and left him standing there alone.

* * *

Danny waited just behind an overgrown bush by the corner of the old bed and breakfast for Paulina to arrive. It was still about ten minutes until midnight but he’d rather be early than late. So far his ghost sense hadn’t gone off which was good. Best case scenario he could convince her nothing was here and he could go home and get some sleep for once.

Five minutes passed and he finally saw Paulina make her way up the street on her moped. She had traded in her normal pink halter top and capris for an oversized black hoodie, a Dumpty Humpty Tee, and black jeggings. Danny looked down and realized he was still just wearing his normal school clothes, he hadn’t thought about changing since he could just go invisible if he needed too.

Danny doubled checked that his phone was on silent then stepped out to meet her. “Hey, so I did a quick check and I don’t think this place is haunted, did you still want to go in?”

“You went in without me?” Paulina pouted, hand on her hip.

“No, I just looked around from outside.”

She tapped her finger on the handlebar of her moped as she thought before saying, “Well I didn’t get dressed up for nothing. Let’s just take a look around inside anyway.”

They hid her vehicle in the bush Danny had previously occupied and made their way to the backside of the building as to not be seen from the road.

Paulina tried to open the door first but found it was locked. "Seriously?"

"Let me try." Danny offered. Using his body to shield what he was doing he phased his hand through the old wooden door and unlocked it.

"How did-?" She started but shook her head apparently not wanting to actually know the answer. 

They entered and slowly made their way around the abandoned building. At first, he thought she was going so slow because she was scared, but then he realized that she couldn't see in the dark.

They walked passed an old cracked mirror and Danny was able to catch a glimpse of his eyes glowing ever so slightly. "Oh crud."

"What? Did you see a ghost?" Paulina excitedly asked as she turned to face him.

He immediately looked away and luckily there was an adjacent room to look into, "Not exactly. I think it was just a spider."

"Ew! Well just make sure they don't crawl on me, okay?"

It wasn't much further until they came to a staircase. Above they could see the light from the nearby streetlight flickering through the hole in the roof.

"Well that can't be safe," Danny commented noticing all the debris. 

"Aw but I'm pretty sure that it's the room upstairs that's the most haunted."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well according to the story my Abuela told me, there is a room with a mural of the rising sun that fills the wall behind the bed and if you ask for Maria, a woman will appear."

"And that's upstairs?"

She nodded, "Sometimes you can see her from outside too, but I think the ivy is covering that window now."

"Great. How about I test the stairs first, make sure they can even hold us."

Danny carefully made his way up and the bottom half seemed to be holding up well. He got to the point under the open roof and the stairwell was still stable. "I think we're good."

And at that exact moment, his leg broke through.

Paulina rushed up as close as she dared, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He smiled doing his best to ignore the blood that was running down his leg unseen under the stairs. He didn't really think much of it, but he wasn't sure how she would react. "Hey, you don't faint at the sight of blood do you?"

"No." She squinted at him in suspicion, "why are you asking me that, Danny?"

"I might have scratched my leg a little." He admitted as casually as he could rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

She just stared at him.

"I'll just pull my leg up now." Luckily, he was able to just phase his leg up through passed all the dangerous shards of wood and nails. He had a cut on the bottom of his knee and it was a bit sore, but nothing he couldn't handle after all the damage he'd taken from ghost hunting.

After a bit of convincing that he was, in fact, fine, they carefully made their way up the stairs, seeing as they were already halfway there.

They found the room at the end of the hall, and if Danny wasn't totally turned around, the mural was on the east wall.

In awe of the painting, Danny misjudged the size of the bed and walked right into it, hitting his bad knee.

He spun around to sit on the edge of the bed so he didn't fall on the floor.

"You really are a klutz, aren't you?" Paulina shook her head with a smile. "We should probably take care of that."

"Oh yeah." Danny slid his backpack off and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. "There it is." He just hoped he had remembered to refill it this week.

"You brought a first aid kit?"

"Yeah, I bring it everywhere." He paused suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Is that weird?"

"A little." She sat down next to him as he popped open the case.

"Well, I am clumsy. Plus I'm not the luckiest guy in the world, if something can go wrong, it does." He pulled up his pant leg to check the damage so he could use the right-sized bandage.

"You need some help?"

Danny shook his head, "Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix."

With her still looking right at him his ghost sense went off.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Danny lied as even more escaped his lips.

He looked around the room but couldn't see what was setting it off.

"Wait, I know what that is!" She jumped from the bed, "That's a ghost sense!"

"How do you know about that?"

"I had one once after I got bit by that ghost bug, and that's what the Ghost Boy called it. But that was months ago. Why do you have it now?"

"Isn't the better question, why is it going off? Because I don't see any ghosts. Do you?" 

She stared at him dumbstruck, then her gaze slowly drifted up and behind him.


	3. Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam had gotten used to getting calls from Danny in the middle of the night, whether it be to regroup after a ghost attack or he forgot about time and just wanted to talk. What she wasn't used to was hearing Paulina's voice on the other end.

Sam had gotten used to getting calls from Danny in the middle of the night, whether it be to regroup after a ghost attack or he forgot about time and just wanted to talk.

What she wasn't used to was hearing Paulina's voice on the other end.

"Where's Danny?"

"That's the problem! He's still inside and I can't get back in and I don't know what to do and you were his first emergency contact and I'm freaking out!" Paulina rattled off in a panic.

"Are you still at the Bed and Breakfast?"

"Yeah, I- Hey! I told him not to tell anyone!"

"That's not important now. I need to know if you've called anyone else."

"No, just you. Should I?"

"No! Look Tucker and I can be there in about five minutes. Just stay there and let me know if anything changes okay." Sam hung up once Paulina agreed.

She quickly got dressed as she sent a text to Tucker. "Danny's in trouble. Meet me at the B & B."

It didn't take long to get there and Sam was pleasantly surprised to see that Paulina was smart enough to dress in all black.

Tucker was only a minute or so later and Paulina started to tell them what had happened. Easily breezing through how they met and Danny's skepticism that the place was even haunted.

"And that's when his ghost sense went off and I tried to get him to explain himself but that's when she showed up."

"How do you know about ghost sense?" Sam asked cautiously covering Tucker's mouth before he had a chance to add anything stupid.

She rolled her eyes, "During the ghost bug thing. While you were stuck floating on the ceiling, I had to deal with that going off every five seconds."

Tucker snickered and Sam did her best to resist elbowing him in the gut.

"Okay, so Danny's inside with a ghost lady and she kicked you out. Did she seem angry or hostile towards you guys?"

"That's just it, she was super nice and even concerned when she noticed Danny was hurt."

"Danny's hurt?! You failed to mention that on the phone!"

"Well it's just a scratch, he was able to patch it up."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Whatever, continue."

"Anyway, she started going on about how he should get some rest and started to tuck him into bed. The weirdest part was that he really didn't fight back much, at least not after she started singing."

"Singing?"

"Yeah, the tune sounded familiar but the words were all wrong or in some other language?"

"Did hearing her sing make all the hairs on your body stand on end and fill you with the strongest sense of wrongness?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sam and Tucker shared a knowing look and a nod.

"Well when I realized she had him trapped I guess, I tried to shake him out of it and that's when she got mad and this crazy wind blew me and Danny's stuff way out here."

"All the way from the second floor? Impressive."Tucker nodded as he looked up towards the second story.

“Just ignore him,” Sam dismissed as she looked back to Paulina. “Have you tried all the doors?”

She nodded looking back to the building in worry, “This isn’t at all what I wanted. Where is Danny Phantom?”

Sam sighed, “Look he can’t be everywhere at once.”

“Then what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to go inside,” Sam looked around until she found what she was looking for, “and we’re going to rescue Danny.” She got a good firm grip on the chunk of asphalt before chucking it into the nearest window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this story but I didn't know where else to go from here. Hopefully one day I'll get inspired and be able to continue this. Until then, I hope you enjoyed what little I had.


	4. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wakes up in a quaint little Bed & Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A new chapter? Who would have guessed? Not me!
> 
> Anywho, wrote this for [Ectober Week 2020 Day 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184105/chapters/66546808) as a way to rewind back to previous content.

Danny slowly opened his eyes as the soft early morning light of sunrise snuck in through the curtains.

He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was feeling more refreshed than he has in a long time. A full night’s rest felt good.

He smiled to himself before he noticed the smell of a homemade breakfast wafting up from the kitchen below. 

Despite wanting to just stay in the warm little cocoon that was the bed, a nice breakfast seemed a good stand-in for the feeling. 

He didn't bother getting dressed for the day yet, a simple look outside showed how early it was. The stars were still out, so clearly it was too early to stop wearing pajamas. 

He was halfway down the steps when his knee decided to malfunction and he had to grip onto the railing to keep from falling down the stairs and breaking his neck.

He let out a long breath to give his heart a second to settle before straightening out and continuing his descent.

He turned past the banister and headed back towards the kitchen. The cheery yellow walls and sizzling scents of a hearty meal were more than enough to get Danny to cross the threshold. 

At the stove is a woman with long dark hair, it went to the middle of her back, and could be longer if it weren't for the slight wave that started at her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress with little red flowers embroidered along the bottom hem that rests just above her knees.

She turns with a plate piled high with delicious food. "Oh, I didn't wake you did I?" the accent alone gives away her Hispanic heritage. But he already knew that.

“No, it was the sun I think. Or maybe I just had enough sleep?” He shrugged, “I have to say, that was probably the most comfortable bed I’ve ever had the privilege of sleeping in.”

“Is that so?” She asked with a smile as she set the plate on the table and gestured for him to sit, “Well I hope the breakfast is just as good.”

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he let himself get drawn into her hazel eyes. The depth and warmth of them reminded him of a forest in autumn, one he didn’t mind getting lost in.

“Um, Danny?”

“Maria.” responded perfectly content.

“Are you going to eat the breakfast or-?”

He broke eye contact and turned his attention to the wonderful spread in front of him. “Yes!” he answered way too quickly and in exactly the wrong pitch so he shoved a heaping forkful of whatever he could get and jammed it into his big stupid mouth.

His embarrassment melted the instant the flavors touched his tongue. He may not know a lot about cooking, but he knew a good meal when he had it.

“It’s good then?” she asked with a knowing smile.

He just nodded enthusiastically before alternating between inhaling his food and savoring each individual nuance of flavor.

It didn’t take long for Danny to reach his limit and lean back into his chair completely satisfied.

Maria smiled at him over her mug of tea, “Finally sated the beast?”

“Definitely. Some might say I domesticated it too.” Danny stood up and indulged in a nice full body stretch. “I think after fully enjoying breakfast I need to go back and remember how nice the bed is.”

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, “You know, just because you are at a Bed & Breakfast doesn't mean that's all your aloud to do here."

Danny feigned ignorance, "Wow really? What else can I do?"

"You can start by getting dressed so you can help with the dishes."

"What? Aren't I a guest?"

"Yes, but you're the one who decided to travel without any money so I have to put you to work."

Danny laughed, "The kindness of strangers has gotten me this far, so it can't be that bad of a plan."

Maria just laughed as she shooed him out of the kitchen.

They both knew he didn't actually do that. He had been traveling, yes, but he had started his trip with money. He just had the terrible luck of being mugged before he got here. He had been held at knifepoint and they took literally everything but the clothes on his back. These pajamas weren't even his, Maria just happened to have a spare that fit him.

He owed her so much. Just doing the dishes wasn't going to cover it.

He got ready for the day and made the bed before coming back down.

She had already cleared the leftovers and was elbows deep in soapy water.

"I thought I was washing since you cooked?" Danny asked as he picked up a dishtowel on his way over.

"You took too long." She teased, booping him on the nose with a warm sudsy finger.

He grinned as he wiped the bubbles off, "Well I hope you enjoy telling me where everything goes every five seconds."

"Not at all. Plus you're tall! Bet you can reach the top shelves without using the chair."

He paused mid-dry on a plate and looked to see he was in fact taller than her. Her forehead just barely reached his chin. 

How had he not noticed that earlier?

He disregarded it quickly, adding that to the mental pile of things he missed by being clueless. 

It wasn't long before they were finished and Danny couldn't help but ask if there was anything else she needed help with.

"Well there is this lightbulb downstairs that went out the other day and I can't quite reach it."

"Point the way m'lady."

The rest of the day went on in that fashion. He would do a simple task, then ask for more. Eventually, he had gotten a tour of the entire house, because apparently, the place was falling apart at the seams despite everything looking fine at first glance.

He just hoped she was able to find someone to help her after he left. It wasn't fair that she had to do this all alone. 

He decided he could stay another night.

* * *

He ended up staying for three months. 

Every day he was awoken by the sun and enjoying a breakfast that was far too good before heading off to start a new project. The longer he stayed the longer and more involved the projects became. 

He didn't mind in the slightest, easily finding pride in a job well done. And enjoying the company of his hostess as well.

It was late afternoon as they were sitting on the porch drinking some homemade lemonade, the good stuff that's made with actual lemons and not from powder. It had a subtlety to it that premixed stuff could never quite match.

"Hey Maria, do you ever get lonely in this big old house all by yourself?"

"Sometimes. But I have my memories of everyone who's stayed before." She takes another sip of her drink before continuing, "I grew up in this house. I don't think I could ever leave."

"I'm not saying you should." He set his own glass down and turned to face her better, "I was thinking more along the lines of you getting yourself a live-in handyman. You know, someone to call at 3 am when the water heater breaks, or the guy who climbs up onto the roof to clear out the gutters and trim the ivy from the windows. Someone who can change the lightbulbs when they go out and reach the dishes on the top shelf."

"You," she hesitated and gripped her glass tighter, "you want to stay with me?"

"If you'll have me."

"Oh Danny, that's so sweet of you. Of course, you can stay!" She set her own glass aside and pulled him into a hug, then pulled back again, "I promise I won't work you so hard every day. I was just so sure you were going to leave and I've been putting off so much lately. I didn't mean to make you do everything."

"Don't worry about it." He couldn't help notice how she smelled like marigolds, it was such a lovely scent for such a lovely woman, "I was more than happy to help. Just how I was made."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you an angel?"

"Don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I've been hoping and praying for someone to come into my life that loves this place as much as I do and here you are. Somehow even better than I dreamed." She traced the outline of his splayed fingers on the surface of the deck, never actually touching him. "And not once have you ever complained."

"What could I possibly have to complain about? Besides, you're the one who lives in heaven."

* * *

The moment was ruined when Danny found himself being shaken awake.

"Danny? Oh, thank God you're finally awake."

He ignored the concerned person beside him and looked around the room trying to make sense of what happened. 

He had been talking to Maria on the porch and yet somehow he had ended up in bed? 

And why was it dark?

And he could have sworn he had fixed that door hinge. 

And how could it have gotten so dusty so fast?

"Where is she?" Danny asked, finding the sound of his voice to be a bit off. 

"Sam's busy keeping Paulina out. We weren't sure how you'd react when you woke up and we figured her seeing your ghost sense was bad enough. The lie was that you needed to see a familiar face and the fewer people the better."

"That's not who I meant," Danny whispered mostly to himself.


End file.
